Clinton Barton (Earth-12041)
; formerly , | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-12041 | BaseOfOperations = Avengers Tower, Manhattan, New York City, New York | Gender = Male | Height = 5' 10" | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Blond | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Spy, adventurer, agent S.H.I.E.L.D., formerly thief | Education = | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Man of Action | First = | HistoryText = Early Life Agent Clint Barton was originally a "solo act", preforming entertainment using his master archery skills under the stage name Hawkeye, that is until he was recruited into the Circus of Crime by Jacques Duquesne and Buck Chisholm and became a thief under the new alias; Trick Shot. At some point they became acquainted with Scott Lang who sold them equipment, however he had sabotaged them (one being a cable arrow that blew up in Clint's face) when he found out that they weren't a legitimate Circus. Clint on the other hand believe he betrayed them and ran off with the stolen money. Clint has committed multiple crimes during his time with the Circus but his conscience never felt good about it, so during their biggest heist ever to rob Stark Industries, he triggered the alarm on purpose and were soon arrested. All except for Clit whom Nick Fury saw something in him, he gave him a chance walk down the right path and never look back, thus he became a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent and assigned his old alias Hawkeye as his code-name. Over his career he has worked closely with Natasha Romanoff aka the "Black Widow". Years later clint left S.H.I.E.L.D. and was recruited to join the Avengers to stop an alien invasion along with Iron Man, Captain America, Thor and Hulk. Together for a long time they handled threats no one could handle, up until they eventually disbanded. Hawkeye Hawkeye teams up with Spider-Man to take down the Beetle. Now working together, each tries to show off their technology and skill, when they heard word of the Beetle. They raced across the city, only to be attacked by a Beetle drone. They take them out, only to be confronted with the real Beetle. They try to take him out, but are bound together with Hawkeye's adhesive arrow. They barely dodge his missiles, but the Beetle escapes and they are forced to get a cab to Jersey, much to the annoyance of the cab driver. At the construction site, the Beetle is planning to destroy the Tri-carrier. Now free from the adhesive binding, thanks to Beetle's laser, they are able to take him down, and he is taken away by S.H.I.E.L.D. After working together, the two heroes developed a grudging respect for each other, but when they high five, Spider-Man's web-shooters explode, binding them together again. The Avengers Protocol After Captain America is vaporized by the Red Skull, Iron Man activates "The Avengers Protocol" calling the team through a hologram device to a meeting. The heroes selected by Stark are Hawkeye, Thor, Hulk, Black Widow, and a S.H.I.E.L.D. trainee named Sam Wilson. As the Avengers fly to the Hydra Base in Antarctica, they learn that Captain America is still alive and was unreported by M.O.D.O.K. to undergo a body change with his mortal nemesis the Skull. A massive battle ensues, and they end up rescuing Captain America. After his defeat, the Skull has M.O.D.O.K. attack and strip Tony of his Arc Reactor and Armor. Clad in his armor, he calls himself the "Iron-Skull". As Tony lies there dying, he asks Captain America for help. The team find the Quinjet blown to pieces. The only option is for them to all squeeze into the S.H.I.E.L.D. flying car. They rush him back to the Avengers mansion, where Falcon hooks Tony up to machinery to restart his heart. M.O.D.O.K. use special nanobots with the ability to turn the Avengers on each other. During the sparring session, the nanobots attack and infect them. They all battle each other, with only Tony left uninfected. He cures them using a concentrated EMP. They find the Skull, who was trying to steal Tony's tech, but he is stopped, still having time to teleport away. It is then that Tony discovers the Mansion's reactor was about to blow. The team must work together to stop the explosion. They create a vortex shooting the explosive energy into the sky. The team now moves to Stark Tower where they set up home as now a official team. Ghost of a Chance The Avengers battle Space Phantoms, extra-dimensional beings who can replicate them right down to cellular level. The creatures replace them one by trapping them in Limbo. But Falcon is able to save the team, and working together, they take down the alien invaders. The Serpent of Doom The Avengers battle Doctor Doom as he uses the Asgardian weapon Codgel to release the Midgard Serpent, hoping to use it to conquer the globe. The creature is too powerful, and would continue to grow until it consumes the Earth. After a battle with the Avengers, he and the creature are banished to the Realm Below using the extra-dimensional portal used by Ulik. Blood Feud The Avengers battle Dracula, who had kidnapped the Black Widow and turned her into a vampire. They travel to Transylvania and confront him at Castle Dracula. He reveals that he was an ally of Captain America during World War II, working together to defeat the invading Hydra forces. He wants the Super-Soldier Serum in Cap's blood, which will allow him and his subject the ability to go out in the sunlight. During the fight, he drinks the Hulk's blood, absorbing his powers and turning the Hulk into a vampire. However, the Hulk gamma cells act like tiny suns, and he burns away the infection, which also weakens Dracula. In his defeat, his minions drag him underground to safety. He was captured along the other heroes by The Collector, but later freed by She-Hulk and Skaar. Super Adaptoid Justin Hammer sends a video message to the Avengers, inviting them to come to his company, so he can show off his new invention: The Super-Adaptoid. The Avengers make quick work of the Adaptoid, prompting Hammer to rebuild the robot and send it to Avengers Tower to attack the team. After a lengthy battle, Captain America and the Avengers manage to destroy the Super-Adaptoid again. | Powers = | Abilities = Seemingly those of Clinton Barton of Earth-616. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Hawkeye's Bow | Transportation = Quinjet, Sky-Cycle | Weapons = Trick Arrows | Notes = * Voiced by Troy Baker * Hawkeye appears in a photograph of one of Spider-Man greatest superhero fails. | Trivia =* Hawkeye's personality changes between animated series: in Ultimate Spider-Man, he is serious and nonchalant; in Avengers Assemble, he is very talkative and sarcastic. ** This could be explained as that other than being around the SHIELD Trainees, Hawkeye does not need to set an example. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Barton Family Category:Archery Category:Depowered Mutates Category:Consciousness Transferred Category:Collector's Museum